Evolving
by NightScre
Summary: A boy with a power never seen before travels on a journey to earn the respect of the gods, win the girl, and defeat the bad guy. but how much easier or harder will it be with the power to replicate other abilities, the power to Evolve... but the abilities come from the soul. what happens when this power starts to overcome him with the personality of those he replicates...
1. Chapter 1

_**I may implement some things from the movie, but this is still coming mainly from the book. and sorry guys but I have been creating a multitude of stories and It had been hard to come up with new ideas for the stories as while they are an interesting concept it becomes increasingly difficult to be able to up with a new direction for the story to go, and ultimately it gets repetitive and I get bored writing it. so I hope that this story is different. but everybody please Follow! Favorite! and REVIEW!**_

A large man with a Hawaiian shirt and Sandals stood proudly in a small house in the country. A shout of pain came from the woman opposite him. he used his many abilities to ease the pain of his lover, but no magic could conquer the pain of life.

because long before the god's, ancient beings dictated the rules. and they made them, and to this day the rules are set in stone for even the gods to follow. These tablets are called the ancient rules. an ancient set of directions left behind by those who came before to ensure the gods did not abuse the power given to them by the fates.

This man tries his best but even for how powerful this man truly was. in the end, all fall to the power of fate. Even the gods' might shall never conquer those of the three sisters. that is why this man was able to court this young woman.

Fate dictated that the oath on the Styx was to be overcome or broken to make way for the prophecy. Even the fates were unsure which child it would be, so they made sure there were multiple. the child being birthed right now is the first line of the prophecy children. and the fates wanted to keep this child loyal to them.

so they gave him an ancient ability lost to man. a power, not even the fates themselves understand. but we're sure the child would indeed be loyal to fate as he would not want the gift taken away. The young women let out another loud cry and the god held her hand to help her get through the long birthing process.

with a final push, a young boy slipped out of the womb where the god caught him. Poseidon smiled as he looked down upon his son. The boy glowed a bright green before switching to red, blue, yellow, etc. the god of the seas watched the young child, fascinated by this turn of events.

The boy giggled loudly and the mother sighed and fell asleep, drained from the birth of the powerful child. The boy looked at his father happily. he giggled loudly again before waving his arms. harsh red fire shot from the boy's hands and the god almost dropped him in surprise.

Sally the woman who was previously unconscious suddenly woke up. seeing her son firing fire at his father she smiled a truly happy grin. "Surprise?" she said uncertainly. the god looked at her shocked. "You... are... a demigod?" the god asked surprised.

The woman that is known as sally nodded and sighed loudly. "I wanted to tell you but I was unsure of how you would react. the god looked at her understandingly before smiling again. "you know I could never be mad at you my love." the god said happily.

The woman smiled and fell asleep again while holding his hand. The baby held out his hand at Poseidon and a bright sea green light appeared from the god's chest. it absorbed into the baby's hand and the babies eye color changed to a bright green light the color of grass.

a demi-god is usually born with different powers. Set twins might be born from the same god but they would control different aspects of the god's domain. like how one child of Apollo might be really good at healing, while another would be at archery.

This baby was able to control poeisdons sea domain. but now it seems that he could control all the domains at will. the sea, the earthquakes, horses, and minor control of the earth. Poseidon thought that it might be from the boy being a tri blood instead of a normal half-blood.

his godly blood would overpower his mortal blood and yearn for more godly blood to make it complete. it seemed that his godly blood pulled on anything that resembled godly nature, including abilities. This opened up a whole new power never seen before. the power to replicate abilities. and since a demi-gods ability comes from their soul it should also replicate the skill of the person it is absorbed from.

Sally woke up once again to see her love looking at their child weirdly. "Love, what are you doing? why are you staring at our son like that?" she asked. Poseidon looked at her with apprehension. 'Should I tell her? what would she do?' he thought.

'okay, calm down Poseidon. just tell her the truth she will understand.' he sighed loudly and stroked his son's cheek. "My love, our son has a... surprising ability that I had not anticipated." Poseidon said awkwardly. "it seems that due to his unusual nature, he also has an ability to replicate the powers of others... be it demigod or god, maybe even a monster."

The woman wept for the fate of her child. for she knew he could be targeted for his unique ability. Poseidon too shed a tear at the thought of his young one's burden. added to the fact that he may be the prophecy child, it was grave news indeed.

The baby giggled and grabbed Poseidon's finger. making he god gawk at the strength the young boy had. hell, even Heracles **(Hercules)** would be jealous. poseidons finger was bent at a weird angle so he put his hand over it and healed it with a golden godly light. but what shocked him more was when the golden light went into his son's hand again.

Poseidon just chuckled this time, because he was getting used to it. Sally, however, was awake this time. she gawked at her son's power. the lord of the seas finger was still bent. he was about to heal it with water this time since his son already had this power. but the boy grabbed his finger again, the sea lord expected more pain and braced for it.

but was thoroughly surprised when the golden light came from his son and healed the finger. The baby giggles delightedly to see his father so proud. The baby had the cutest smile either of them had ever seen. "Can I hold him?" she asked happily. the lord of the sea nodded and handed the boy to her.

she smiled and cooed with her finger. The baby giggled and Sally kissed him on the cheek. "I will love forever my little boy," Sally said with barely contained tears. Poseidon snapped his finger and the cord was cut the baby was cleaned and clothes appeared on him.

"well my baby boy, I guess you need a name huh?" the baby giggle again and nodded a little. Sally chuckled, "Well then, Hmm how about Luke?" the baby looked at her and it was clear he didn't like it. "What about Ethan?" the baby did it again. after many baby names later.

"How about Perseus?" she said uncertainly. The baby giggled and smacked her with his had playfully. she cried out a bit in pain, the after-effects of giving birth were getting to her. The baby put both his hands on her and the golden light appeared and healed her.

she nodded proudly, "Perseus it is then." the boy yawned cutely and fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

6 Years later

* * *

Perseus ran through the house jumping excitedly. his mom chased him with her arms held out, "I'm going to get you" she teased happily. she jumped forward and grabbed the boy before tickling rapidly. "Mom...Stop...can't...breath" he giggled through breaths.

The woman stood up and crossed her arms. "Okay Perseus, but only if you stop running through the house." she scolded. he nodded and she walked into the kitchen. "Perseus, baby do you want me to make you some cookies?" she asked her son.

The boy in question zoomed into the kitchen. "Only if there blue!" he told her. she nodded while chuckling, "Of course Percy, but I will never understand your obsession with blue food." she said while shaking her head. the boy giggled and held his finger up to his lips in a shoosh motion. "It's a secret," he told her stubbornly.

She chuckled again and started to make him the cookies. she plopped them into the oven and clapped once. "Okay, they are in. Now what?" she asked with a smile on her face. The boy turned serious gestured to her ear. she got closer to him and put her ear close to his mouth so he could tell her.

he kissed her on the cheek and ran away. "Okay honey you got me, now come back," she told him. The boy had a weird look on his face before he came back into the room and sat down at the table. "Mommy, I saw these big people outside the window? they also have one eye?" he said confused.

Sally thought her heart would explode in terror. "They called me prince," he then stated. Sally felt relief and it showed on her face. She smiled at the thought of Poseidon protecting them. a ding came from behind the two signaling that the cookies were done.

she put on oven mitts and opened the oven door, the sweet smell of chocolate filled the room and Percy stuck his head out and took a deep sniff before sighing. "Those smell good," he said. Sally chuckled and nodded. she put the tray on the counter.

he went to grab one but she smacked his hand softly in a scolding way, "No Perseus, those are hot." she warned. and Percy knew she was serious since she used his full name. But Percy grabbed one anyway and bit it. Sally went to stop him but it was too late. he swallowed it and she was surprised.

"All you all right honey?" she asked him concerned. The boy turned to her while giggling. "these are not hot silly." Sally then remembered that he had inherited her fire powers, but had never expected him to be able to use them so young. it took her years upon years of training to not be exhausted after even one second of using her unique power.

A large bang in the living room caught their attention. "Percy stay here" she warned seriously, the smile on her face vanishing while being replaced by a look of fear. "They must have found us," she said worriedly. while drawing a pure bronze knife. he looked around the corner and seen his mom slashing at a large beast with horns. the beast got cut and threw his mom at the wall in rage.

While she was down the beast went to charge her. "NO!" the boy yelled and ran at the bull and pushed him away from his mom. The moment he touched the bull his hands glowed a dim brown. he felt stronger and faster. than before. way stronger...

the beast looked at him in rage for stopping him. When the creature looked at his eyes it almost peed. the swirling pools of power the child had for eyes scared the beast. the beast got over his fear and ran at the child in anger.

when the beast got close the boy followed his instinct and grabbed its fur. he swung the beast over his shoulder and slammed his little fists into the beasts face repeatedly. he let out a roar of anger and slammed his fist into the beasts eye, killing it instantly.

He ran over to his mother, she had internal bleeding from being thrown into the wall so hard. he wept into her chest. he knew that she was dying. so he cried, cried for all the years he could not have with his mother, he cried for all the moments that were wasted because of that beast.

'No!' he thought to himself. 'I will not give up'. his fearful persona was replaced by a look of determination. he drew on a power he barely remembered. then he felt a pull in his gut. a very familiar pull. he looked down and saw that his hands are glowing gold. he put his hands on his mother's stomach and strengthened that pull. his hand got brighter and brighter until...

"Percy?" his mother asked. he hugged her fiercely while sobbing into her chest. "Mommy..." sob "I..." sob, "thought..." sob, "that..." sob, "I lost you!" he finished sadly.

she pulled him into a hug and looked at his shaking form. "I'll always be here for you baby" she whispered and kissed his forehead. and looking into his bloodshot eyes she knew that could not live like this, for it was too dangerous. and she would do anything to protect her baby from harm like this from then on.

* * *

6 years later, again.

* * *

It has been six years since the incident with the minotaur, and Sally prayed to the gods every night for allowing them to live. but she knew with a demi-god and a tri-blood of one of the big three. that their scent would attract too many monsters to live that openly.

so she married a horrible man named Gabe Ugliano to cover their scent. Percy is twelve now. but he is taller than her already. he looks like he is fifteen, and he has the same mentality too. sally guesses having more godly blood made him grow faster, but not nearly as fast as an actual god.

she then found out that he got super strength from touching the minotaur. Eventually, he started lifting the couch with his pinky finger. so sally was forced to explain to Percy... explain everything. after that Percy had started training all his powers, now he could easily control water without getting tired.

he could cause earthquakes for up to two point one on the Rhictor scale. he could touch something and cause a miny earthquake in their body, not enough to kill them but it hurt them. one time in the living room he created a hurricane around himself scattering everything and making a mess.

his mother was mad about that one. he also had to cut his training for his powers down when Gabe came into the picture. And while he would never tell his mom, Gabe had hit him more than once. he was forced to heal himself using the water so his mother would not find out.

Percy sat in the living room now though. Christmas break had just ended. he sighed loudly at the thought of going back to this boarding school. he was kicked out of every other school for one reason or another. his only friend was Grover, the anti-sociable teen with a wispy goatee.

Everyone made fun of him because he smells like a goat. he told me that it was because he lives on a farm. but Percy knew it was because he was a satyr. and he knew that because after Percy touched them, Percy found that he could control nature to an extent.

he trained with that now too. he was broke out of his thoughts by a loud knock on the door. he opened it up and Grover was standing there shivering. "He-hey Percy, wheres sally?" he asked while looking around the house. "At work, as usual" he sighed.

"Ch-chin up pal," he told him. "Hey you want my lunch, I alr-already ate," Grover told him knowing his weakness for food. Gabe malnourished Percy so it was hard for him to get food. and Grover usually brought Perfect another lunch because Gabe never packed it for him.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. Percy hated asking for food, it made him feel weak. Together they walked to their school, called Yancy Academy. It was a basic boarding school in New York. they opened the door and walked in to start their first day back at the regular boarding school.

they went to the school and got situated in the dorms they would be sleeping in. and got used to their classes. After that, Grover said that they had to go home because they needed to talk to Sally. Percy assumed it was because of the fury lurking in the school. Percy had smelled her with his senses he got from Grover the first day. Grover and he used the cash they had on them to take a bus home. but in the middle of the ride, it broke down. Percy walked down the stairs and walked up to the engine where the driver was.

Grover and he used the cash they had on them to take a bus home. but in the middle of the ride, it broke down. Percy walked down the stairs and walked up to the engine where the driver was.

Hey, what the problem?" Percy asked him. the man wiped his hands on a rag and turned to him. "I don't know sir, I rubbish at mechanics," the man said with a clear English accent. Percy looked at the engine. it was weird but Percy felt the bus calling to him.

he lightly nudged the driver to the side and looked at the engine. he checked the carburetor, the engine, and the battery. It just came naturally came to him. "Do you know what's wrong with it?" the driver asked while rubbing bald head.

"Yeah," I told him, "everything seems to be fine, the coolant and the gas are not the problems. you forgot to oil it. if you do not oil your car then the moving parts have no lubricant and come to a screeching halt not being able to move." I continued.

"Oh," he said simply, "Well I got some of that Oil that you get at the store for cars. Will that help? he asked. I nodded and he went on the bus to grab it. he came out a few seconds later with a small yellow bottle in his hand. I used it and Oiled the machine.

After that, the bus started just fine. "Thanks to you mate," he said before climbing into the bus. I followed him and sat in the first seat. he turned around and handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Here you go, without you, I never would have been able to get this started," he said thankfully.

After the bus stopped and let me and Grover off we started walking from the bus station to my apartment. "Percy, how did you do that with the bus? I do not remember you being very... knowledgeable with mechanics?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't really know it just came to m-" I started but got cut off by seeing three old ladies sitting on a park bench cutting some string. Grover followed my line of sight and pulled me to the left. "Do not look Percy!" he warned, I tried to listen to him but one pulled out another string while looking at me.

Snip! he heard loudly. Grover pulled him into the apartment and looked at him. "What did you see?!" he asked shakily. "Um... they..um.. cut some yearn, why?" Grover just shook his head and opened the door for Percy. Percy stepped in and walked into the living room.

there his stepfather and his friends were playing poker. 'Hey kid you got any money?" the overweight man asked him. "No Gabe, I do not have any money," he said with a sigh. Gabe knew he was lying, he could smell money like a greyhound.

"you took a cab from school, probably got a few bucks," Gabe said looking at him weirdly. Percy shook his head and emptied the cash he got from the driver and the money left over from the cab out of his pockets. he gave his stepfather the cash and walked into the kitchen where his mom was making some dip for Gabe. "twenty-six bucks!" Percy heard from in the living room. "Sweet!" he heard again.

she turned around and smiled at him sweetly. "Hey honey, why are you home? not that I'm complaining, it's just that you're supposed to be at school," she asked. "Yeah, um... Grover here wanted to talk to you," he said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sally!" Grover shouted. Sally was taken aback by his urgent tone. "it's time! he needs to go camp!" he said while looking around the room as if expecting something to happen. "Camp half-blood? yeah, I was waiting for somebody to take me." Grover looked at him incredulously but Percy just waved it off. "I'll explain later, but for now we need to go before monster pick up our scent," he told Grover.

"Damn, I wanted to go to Montauk this weekend," she said frustrated. Grover looked like he wanted to blow his lid, 'I mean come on! first Percy is not surprised about the greek world, and he knows about the camp. But Sally CUSSED! The world must be ending' thought Grover crazily.

Sally pushed them both out the door. she stuck her head out and shouted, "Honey, we're going to Montauk! See you when we get back!" Percy knew he must be shitting his lid right now. They went down the stairs and opened the door, then they got into Gabe's Camaro. nice car, bad owner.

they took the main road to the camp. "Percy?" she asked. "yeah mom?" Percy responded. "Do you think that you could fit into this camp? I mean, I know you are powerful. But is it right for you?" she asked. Percy sighed, this was a difficult question. I mean on one side Percy thought he was ready. but Percy also never had any real experience in this sort of thing either.

"I mean, Yeah I guess. But I'll never learn for sure if I don't try," he said uncertainly. Sally sighed, "Well Per-" she was cut off by Grover. "SALLY WATCH OUT!" he said as a tree flew in the middle of the road forcing them to swerve. The car flipped over on its side and the passengers climbed out through the busted window shield.

Sally got cut by some of the glass. "I got it," Percy told her before waving his hand and healing it. they trekked up the hill and seen the gateway there. he ran through the gateway but saw his mom standing there. "come on mom!" he told her. "We need to go!"

she just shook her head, "I can't Percy, I'm not a demi-god like you," she told him. Realization dawned on him and kicked the ground in anger. a small earthquake rocked the landscape. suddenly large booms echoed behind her. his mom turned around in surprise.

she was grabbed by something and lifted in the air. Before I could blink she disappeared in a golden light. the beast looked at me and huffed. I took a step forward and raised my hand out like a priest. the plants wrapped around the beast, trapping him.

"Remember me!" he yelled. "YOU WILL!"he

he pulled his hand back and thrust them forward. The moisture around the two lifted the beast in the air. kinda like telekinesis but using moisture and water vapor. The plants pulled him down to earth and the moisture lifted him high in the sky. he condensed the moisture in his hand, which turned into the water again through condensation. it came into the shape of a trident.

he pulled his hand back and thrust them forward. The moisture in the airlifted the beast in the air. kinda like telekinesis but using moisture and water vapor. The plants pulled him down to earth and the moisture lifted him high in the sky. he condensed the moisture in his hand, which turned into the water again through condensation. it came into the shape of a trident.

He held the Trident proudly and lifted in the air before slamming it into the ground. The beast whimpered while looking into the young twelve year old's eyes. they were glowing a bright brown and green circled it, like the earth, the brown was the ground, and the green is the grass.

the earth came up from the ground and swallowed the beast legs. the pulled the earth and the plants down while lifting his head up high. his trident of water solidifies into ice. he walked forward and stabbed the creature in the leg with the ice trident and leaned in toward its ear. "You will pay for touching my mother" he whispered into its ear. The beast squealed in pain as ice crawled up his leg and stopped at his waist.

he hit the beast with the butt of his trident and the beast's lower body was ripped off but the upper body was held up by the moisture in the air. he stepped back and turned around quickly before throwing his trident with deadly accuracy hitting him in the throat.

Percy released control of the moisture and the beast launched in the air. he held out his hand and summoned his trident back to his hand using his control over water. he held it out and the earth swallowed the ice pieces and the plants receded.

he turned around and seen the whole camp standing at the entrance kneeling and staring above his head. he looked up and seen a glowing trident that spun in a sea green light before turning brown and shaking before re-starting the process over again.

on his left shoulder, a big hammer stood and spun. on his right shoulder, a flame crackled and pierced the air. A centaur who Percy identified as his history teacher Mr. Brunner, or Chiron the legendary trainer of heroes. Percy looked around, shocked at what he saw.

the centaur walked up to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder. he felt knowledge and power run through him. the knowledge to be good at archery, and the power to run at warp speed. The power was too much and he ended up passing out.

The last thing he saw was his best friend Grover, carrying him across the border with a huge grin on his face.

When he woke up he seen a pretty blonde staring at him, waiting eagerly for him to wake up. he went to move but she put on him to stop him. he held his head in pain as the power and knowledge flew through me. I could suddenly remember everything that had ever happened in his life.

he remembered his father leaning over him and kissing his forehead. he remembered him breaking his father's finger, then it changed and showed his mother using flames out of her fingers to cook a steak for him and Poseidon.

"Hey you okay?" a soft voice asked him. he nodded and slowly stood up. she went to warn him but he ignored her and stood up anyway. she gasped as he healed himself with a golden light. "Ar-are yo-you him?" she asked while stuttering.

my brain calculated her words like a calculator and I figure there was 91.7% probability chance that she was talking about me being the prophecy child. "Yes, as far as I am aware I am the prophecy child. albeit considering that you were there the night that I was claimed and you know that the prophecy specifies a child of the big three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. and since I am the child of the elder god of the sea, you should realize that by know. or there could be more children of the elder gods hidden away so that they could be the prophecy child and it was planned on purpose by said, god. like Thalia daughter of Zeus could use mystical powers to heal and since even though she has been in a tree, slowing her age process. she would be older than me, and I detect that there is a 68.4 chance of that probability timeline occurring in the next 2-3 years tops," he said before drawing in a deep breath.

she stood there shocked and blushing at not realizing it sooner and being shown up by her mother's rivals son. "Um... okay, well there is some nectar in that cup over there," she told him while gesturing towards the cup on the table next to him.

he just lifted his hand and willed the moisture to bring the cup to his lips. After he drank it all he put the cup back down on the table, using his powers to do so. "That is so cool!" she said eagerly. she figures he was brighter than any child of Poseidon aside from Odysseus. and so she knew that he should be able to keep up with her.

"Are you manipulating the moisture around the cup to lift it up using your water powers?!" she asked him incredulously. "since your dad is the god of the sea I figured that you could only control the sea. but the sea is water so that is absurd. and since you can control water, that opens up a huge new realm of possibilities! what about blood control or weather control. hell! you could even manipulate the earth! but wait... how did you control the plants to attack the minotaur? that not a child of Poseidon thing... But you're not just a son of the sea! your also a child of fire. which makes you a tri-blood. The first of your species. but that means!" she gasped.

he had to stop her. He remembered her coming to the same conclusion Poseidon did. he jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. "This is an important child of wisdom, I will tell you. but only if you swear on the Styx not to reveal any of this info unless they already know," he told her seriously.

she looked as to having an internal struggle. she knew she should not so that she could tell Chiron, but her lust for knowledge pushed her to it. "Okay," she agreed. he nodded in relief as lightning blared in the sky. He then explained everything to her.

about his secret ability, then about his newfound race. After he was done she wore a look of shock as she tried to process everything I said. "Okay, I understand," she said finally. I nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Well I guess I should give you a tour of our camp," she said understandingly.

he nodded and they walked through the camp, Annabeth pointing out locations, the history of them, and what they do. "And there is the ares cabin over there, they usually te-" she was cut off by the arrival of a burly female. "Hello princess, this the new kid?" she said.

for some reason, Percy felt the need to punch her in the face just from those few words. "Clarrise just leave him alone. his father will be mad if you hurt him," the daughter of wisdom told her. she just snorted and laughed and then all the other ares kids next to her started laughing as well, but it sounded totally fake.

she took a step forward and huffed, "So he's just gonna hide behind his big old daddy to protect him. Pathetic," she said before pushing me. once she touched me I had years of experience with spears and weaponry. he rolled backward on the ground and stood up while summoning his trident.

she just rolled her eyes at him. "I doubt you have the experience to use that shrimp." "No wonder your cabin is the closest to the bathrooms," he said angrily while holding his nose. she took a step forward and grabbed him but he backhanded her. she went flying through the sky and finally hit the bathroom wall with a bang. the other Ares kids looked hesitant to engage me now.

"No wonder your cabin is the closest to the bathrooms," he said angrily while holding his nose pretending that she smelled. she took a step forward while growling and grabbed him but he backhanded her. she went flying through the sky and finally hit the bathroom wall with a bang. the other Ares kids looked hesitant to engage me now.

But clarrise yelled at them and they sprung into action. The first one attempted to stab me. but I sidestepped and caught the blade in between the trident prongs. I flicked the trident upwards and the flat of the blade hit him in the head knocking him to the ground.

I stepped closer and slammed the but of my trident into his temple, knocking him unconscious. I used the water vapor around me to sense where everybody was. I felt changes in the behind me, so I ducked. Clarrise stumbled forward her hand still in motion from the swing.

I spartan kicked her and she fell to the ground. The air changed to my right so I jumped back before charging forward like a bull and tossing him through the air like a ragdoll. he hit the floor so hard, he broke his collarbone and fell unconscious from the pain. The last one jumped and attempted to bring his sword down on my head.

I had used a lot of energy in the attacks. so I did not have the time or energy to get out of this one. I focused on spreading my atoms and molecules into water vapor before moving them to the side and condensing it. I held out my trident and tripped him midair.

He fell to the floor and broke his nose on the floor. you would think children of the gods would be more aerodynamic. but they're really not. I swung my trident like a bat and knocked him out. I was so spent.. so I used the last of my energy to make water condense and fall on me.

as I lay on the ground trying to recover from the energy exhaustion, I felt the air move behind me. so I turned around and pushed all the water at the disturbance. I manipulated the water to hold it in a ball. it was a huge dog with black fur and red eyes. I crushed it and it dissipated into gold dust. "I have to tell Chiron about this," a voice said to his right.

Percy forgot that Annabeth was there. he nodded and got up, ready to talk to his history teacher once again.

"Tell him about what" a deep voice said behind them. Percy turned around and was met with a sword at his throat, courtesy of the mischevious sandy-haired boy before him with a scar on his lip.

 **Bam! exactly six thousand words on point. did not think I could do it. expect regular updates like this though. I hope I can keep this kind of energy I have with this story going for a while. this feels like a story with a multitude of outcomes and ideas. I only hope I can deliver. It took me a while to do this chapter. so the updates might take a while but they will come. Please Follow, Favorite, And Review! Bye!**


	2. AN can not update

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I sprained my wrist and hand, no more typing for me for a while. sorry guys.**_


End file.
